Oligonucleotides and their analogs have been developed for various uses in molecular biology, including use as probes, primers, linkers, adapters, and gene fragments. In a number of these applications, the oligonucleotides specifically hybridize to a target nucleic acid sequence. Hybridization is the sequence specific hydrogen bonding of oligonucleotides via Watson-Crick and/or Hoogsteen base pairs to RNA or DNA. The bases of such base pairs are said to be complementary to one another.
Double-stranded RNA molecules (dsRNA) can block gene expression by virtue of a highly conserved regulatory mechanism known as RNA interference (RNAi). Briefly, the RNA III Dicer enzyme processes dsRNA into small interfering RNA (also sometimes called short interfering RNA or siRNA) of approximately 22 nucleotides. One strand of the siRNA (the “antisense strand”) then serves as a guide sequence to induce cleavage of messenger RNAs (mRNAs) including a nucleotide sequence which is at least partially complementary to the sequence of the antisense strand by an RNA-induced silencing complex, RISC. The antisense strand is not cleaved or otherwise degraded in this process, and the RISC including the antisense strand can subsequently affect the cleavage of further mRNAs.
It is desirable that oligonucleotides be able to be synthesized to have customized properties that are tailored for desired uses. Thus a number of chemical modifications have been introduced into oligonucleotides to increase their usefulness in diagnostics, as research reagents and as therapeutic entities. Such modifications include those designed to increase binding to a target strand (i.e., increase their melting temperatures, Tm), to assist in identification of the oligonucleotide or an oligonucleotide-target complex, to increase cell penetration, to stabilize against nucleases and other enzymes that degrade or interfere with the structure or activity of the oligonucleotides, to provide a mode of disruption (a terminating event) once sequence-specifically bound to a target, and to improve the pharmacokinetic properties of the oligonucleotide.
Even given the advances that have already been made in the art, there remains an ongoing need for new modifications designed to, for example, increase binding to a target strand (i.e., increase their melting temperatures, Tm), to assist in identification of the oligonucleotide or an oligonucleotide-target complex, to increase cell penetration, to stabilize against nucleases and other enzymes that degrade or interfere with the structure or activity of the oligonucleotides, to provide a mode of disruption (a terminating event) once sequence-specifically bound to a target, and to improve the pharmacokinetic properties of the oligonucleotide.